


Оттепель

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Series: Весна [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun





	Оттепель

Слежку он замечает почти сразу. Стоит выйти из паба и свернуть за угол, как лопатки начинает сводить от пристального взгляда, неприятного, колкого. Брок узнаёт его почти сразу, почти сразу успевает просчитать свои дальнейшие действия и ныряет в метро, теряясь в толпе, хотя давно привык ходить до дома пешком.

В своей квартире он не появляется двое суток, кружит в окрестностях, остаётся ночевать у случайного мальчика из бара, узнаёт его имя, запоминает его, даже готовит ему завтрак, варит «лучший на свете кофе». Всё, что угодно, за отсутствие брезгливости на красивом лице и незаданные вопросы, за возможность замереть у окна, следя за тенями в собственной гостиной, колыханием безобразных серых штор.

Почти сразу он понимает, что попался, когда Паскаль, вместо того, чтобы пустить его снова к себе в спальню, испуганно оглядывается через плечо, качает головой, просит забыть его номер и вообще… Брок ему даже почти верит.

Оказываясь перед собственной дверью, он отчаянно трусит, стоит, смотрит на ключи, зажатые в кулаке, зачем-то вспоминает о ноже за голенищем и пустом зауэре.

Где-то в квартале разносится звон колокола, отмеряя очередной этап жизни.

Нет, он не боится… почти.

В квартире убрано, чисто, он не видит ни следов обыска, ни грязных отпечатков ног на светлом ковролине, но всё равно знает, что здесь были чужие, ходили по его комнатам, выдвигали ящики, внимательно рассматривая его новую жизнь, пытались удостовериться.

Его жизнь на месте, не тронута, не потревожена. Но Брок с неприятной легкостью замечает чуть сдвинутую статуэтку слона на одной из полок, покормленных золотых рыбок и едва уловимый шлейф почти забытого запаха, насильно стёртого из памяти… ветивер и лимонник.

За грудиной отчаянно тянет, болит то, чего там не должно быть, то, что он вырвал, выжег сигаретными окурками ещё на той крыше, сам себе обещая больше не встречаться. Но что Зимнему чужие клятвы?

Теперь он ходит с оглядкой, хотя всё так же поднимает воротник пальто, закрывая половину лица, пьёт тот же кофе, оставляя чаевые молоденькой официантке, шутит с ней о влиянии Венеры на человеческие судьбы и ничего не ждёт – ни конца рабочего дня, ни зарплаты, ни погоды получше, ни весны. Он уже давно разучился ждать, прислушиваться к шагам за дверью, верить в… просто верить.

Брок живёт.

Смотрит на себя каждое утро в зеркало, криво улыбается, трёт рукой борозды шрамов, знает, что сегодня будет хохмить про глубину кратеров и невидимую другую сторону Луны. Знает, что вечером снова пойдёт в тот самый паб, просидит до того же часа и выйдет, не оглянется, сворачивая за угол, и закурит, хотя тысячный раз обещал себе бросить. Знает, что не будет слежки, колкого взгляда в спину, надобности спускаться в метро, искать новое место наблюдения. И он почти не разочарован.

Он ничего не ждёт, никого не ищет в толпе. Но на полочке рядом с уёбищным слоном появляется маленькая медная, начищенная до блеска лягушка, из почтового ящика перестают пропадать газеты и кто-то упрямо кормит его рыбок.


End file.
